epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 3: Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas
Dis Raps for Hire, Season 2, Episode 3 is the third episode of Dis Raps of Season 2 and the 13th Dis Rap in the series. Lloyd disses four boys, Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas, who bully Jonas for being dyslexic. It was released on July 19th, 2013. It features Zach Sherwin as a guest rapper. Message Dear EpicLloyd, My name is Jonas, I have these 4 guys in my class (Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas) who are the worst freaking bullies man. They like to pick on me for being Dislexic. They force me to read these ungodly large words that they know I can't say just to mock me and if I don't read them they beat me up or stuff me into lockers. I tried talking to them to make them stop but they ended up breaking my wrist. I tried everything to get them off my back. I just want to feel like at least someone cares. Please destroy them! -LSDreamscape Lyrics EpicLLOYD: EpicLLOYD's the microphonist of this stone-cold dis Dish choke-holds out like fish bones in your neck Light up your coals, heat up your stove, heads will roll 'Bout to bake a Nelson, Mark, Steven, Lucas casserole These 4 lame dudes all sing the same tune This ain't the worst bullies, it's an acapella group A quartet of maggots who just ain't worth talkin' to Lest you're mockingly assaulting them like I was brought to do Ungodly large words, huh? (Pssh) you're a laugh to me You patently lack an accurate perspicacity See you'll just foment a massive wrath in me Instigating altercations such of this is of dubious sagacity I put the "dis" into "dislexic" Disregard these dismal disrespectful disappointments Diseased with dysentery y'all couldn't amount to shit So disappear, you disemboweled dicks are dismissed! And as murderous as this first verse has been To be certain and assured, I've secured a Sherwin, To toss jackasses off your back like BLAOW! Ey yo, Zach, aw, y'all done fucked up, now! Zach Sherwin: It's not hard to tell my freezin' ruthless heart is far from meltin' This behavior makes me sick; I'm heavin', pukin', barfin', belchin' Even and as far as squelchin', beef these dudes should start or else I'm leavin' bruises marks and welts on Steven, Lucas, Mark and Nelson What an ironic twist You jerk-offs broke Jonas's wrist And, if you think it's humorous when letters get switched And ri-i-remixed, then please enjoy this Here's what happens when I blast a wrath raps past ten I got rage to vent on all sucker ass men I'm deadlier than any cobra with poisonous insults When I spit I just snake clan venom results I'll chop off a ball of each of ya if you start beef with Zach Leave you mean trolls with uneven sacks And in fact it was funny as hell To see an MC serve your stanken anus, LOL, eL EpicLLOYD: You say epic, he's dyslexic, crazy phrases he won't get it I say bullshit and I give my man some credit Every word he works out will read like a present An incentive force repentance on this shitty four pack of degenerates So bro, don't feel hopeless, show 'em that you own this Flippin' the bird at 'em no matter how broke your wrist bone is Turn your back, strut away, tell 'em who you're known as, sing it music stops Like: my name is Jonas... Trivia *This is the first Dis Rap where there is a guest rapper. Dis Rap 9 had the Rza, but he did not rap as a guest. Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:Dis Raps For Hire 13 Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin